


Junhee's thighs

by deremg



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Donghun's POV, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, it's basically donghun and byeongkwan, it's my first dongjun!!!, it's not funny it's just soft i guess, junhee doesn't even talk, kinda crack??????, mayhaps i love them, not really - Freeform, same as yuchan and sehni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deremg/pseuds/deremg
Summary: Donghun just likes to squish Junhee's thighs





	Junhee's thighs

Junhee's thighs are pretty.

It's not like I think Junhee's pretty, his thighs are.

Okay, maybe I do think Junhee's pretty. But let's be honest: who doesn't? Exactly, no one. So it doesn't mean anything. It's nothing personal.

Back on Junhee's thighs.

It's nice to squish them, that's all.

Also, Junhee himself isn't bothered by my hands squishing them.

A perfect deal. Everyone's happy.

Except for the staff. Yeah, they're not really happy about all that squishing here and there.

I am, though, so I compensate.

The fact is, they're not strict about physical contact, they let us be as clingy as we want, but apparently I touch him "all the time".

I call bullshit.

I definitely don't touch him that much.

"I guess he's your favourite plushy. Dongdong's favourite plushy."

"What-"

Byeongkwan is grinning from ear to ear, pointing at my hand. Which was casually squishing Junhee's thigh.

_Well..._

"Yes, he's _just_ my plushy toy, and so what?"

"Sure, Jan."

"I swear, you spend too much time checking Choice's twitter accounts. You basically only talk in those things... Those images..."

"Memes?"

"Yeah, you only talk in memes."

"Old man."

"I indeed am older than you. So respect me, brat."

"Sure, hyung, but that doesn't change the fact that you're whipped."

He's grinning even more now. It's irritating. Can I punch him? Can I PLEASE punch him? Oh no. I'm thinking in memes. Damn Kim Byeongjwan. One day I'll end you.

Junhee's hand on mine pulls me out of my train of thought.

"I was thinking about writing a book", I suddenly say.

Everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I'll call it “101 ways to kill Kim Byeongkwan”. I'll give you four autographed copies. For free, because I'm generous."

They all chuckle, even Kwan, but he's trying to look offended. Dumb.

Junhee is right beside me squeezing my hand while his whole body vibrates because of his laughter.

I look at him and can't hold myself from smiling. It's always like this with Junhee. I try hard to stay serious but I can't help but smile when I look at him. It's a nice feeling. Warm. Familiar.

I look at the other three dumbasses and they look at me with **that** look.

Yuchan even wiggles his eyebrows.

_And I thought I could , at least, trust Sehyoon. Unbelievable._

It's time to stop those disrespectful toddlers. So, I reach out for them and they run away laughing. Kids.

I decide not to go after them. Junhee intertwined our fingers, my hand still on his thigh. He smiles at me. I try not to smile back. I fail. He chuckles. I like it like this.

 

Junhee's thighs are pretty.

It's not like I think Junhee's pretty, his thighs are.

But he's not. He's not pretty, not even close.

He's beautiful.

And maybe I am a little whipped. Maybe I like Junhee. Maybe it doesn't really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it even though it's nothing special!! sorry if you spotted any mistakes!  
> anyways comments are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> twt acc @lovingdonghun


End file.
